


Bonding

by LarkForest



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne Bonding, Dubious Consent, Impregnation, Intoxication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkForest/pseuds/LarkForest
Summary: This is a drabble for @damifucker who was looking for some non-con DickDami breeding With Bruce coming back as Batman, Dick knew that he had to do something to put a claim on Dami, so that everyone would know that Robin is his ~
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Bonding

Dick takes Dami out of Gotham one night for a "bonding session". They watch all of Dami's favorite movies, eat pizza, and Dick is kind enough to let Dami have some of his beer. Dami gets nice and tipsy, all soft and giggly rubbing against Dick. The little slut was asking for it

Dick grinds his hardening cock against Dami's round and perky rear and brings his hands up to begin playing with Dami's tiny nipples. Dami tries to protest the actions and push Dick off of him, but the older man is more experienced and less intoxicated so it is easy to pin the

Boy down and remove his clothing. Dami doesn’t understand what is happening and begins to cry. "Hush baby bat, you are going to enjoy this". Dick begins to finger and tease Damis wet little hole and when he begins sobby hysterically, Dick gags him with his own panties.

Entering that tight virgin pussy was like seeing God. Dick had just tried a brand new drug and he was hooked. Dami is so small that Dicks cock made a bulge in the boy's tummy. Dick couldn't wait until that belly was fucked full of cum and their children.

Dick tells Dami what a good little wife he is going to be and how excited Dami must be to becoming a mommy while Dami is on the ground sobbing as his pussy is dripping and Dick rails him. The friction eventually leads way to pleasure and Dami can’t help himself -

And cums all over his belly. When Dick finally finishes, he pulls out and Dami feels so empty. It was if Dick had carved out a place just for him inside his body. Dick is sure to plug Damis slutty little hole up, they don't want any of his cum to go to waste.

Dami is so full and fucked out that he can nearly move. Dick can't wait until the boy is 9 months pregnant and tied down to the bed with his legs spread, perfect for Dick to use and fill at any time.


End file.
